Potara Paradox
by hahagam3r
Summary: What happened if King Vegeta and Bardock fused together? Many challenges will rise in their paths and new transformations will evolve.


My history all started when Frieza was about to destroy Planet Vegeta.

"Frieza, this is for everyone you killed!" said Bardock.

Frieza smiled. Bardock launched his Sprit Cannon but Frieza threw a bigger attack headed for Planet Vegeta. As Bardock was dying he saw his son facing Frieza. He gained future seeing ability powers when he went to Planet Kannasa. Then he saw another vision. One with the Yahdrats. Bardock quickly saw a memory of Goku using his instant transmission and tried using it. He teleported to the dying King Vegeta and fell on the floor. Bardock saw a blur. There was this man who gave Bardock earrings.

"Put them on," Said the man. Bardock did as he said. The man put it on King Vegeta as well.

"Get off me!" said King Vegeta as he woke up.

"Do as I say or else you die!" said the man.

King Vegeta stared at him in silence. That was King Vegeta's way of saying okay. Suddenly we both were being pulled at each other. And then the man was born… I was born.

"I am neither Vegeta nor Bardock, I am Bito!" I said.

I had black hair spiked forward with a scar on my cheek and red armor, which was Bardocks's original armor but re-colored, with a tail behind me. I also had the earrings the man gave me. My vision was still blurred because I wasn't fully healed yet.

The man said, "Bito sounds a bit strange. How about another Saiyan name? Kale would be nice."

The mysterious man left. My strength was healed and I felt extraordinary power. The ground was rumbling.

"I better get off this stinking planet before it blows!"

I put two of my fingers on my head and teleported to Frieza spaceship. I saw a man who looked like Frieza in a room. He was alone

"You're not Frieza. Who are you?" I asked.

"How did you get on my ship?" said the man who looked like Frieza.

"Never mind that. I am Frieza's brother, Cooler. Judging by your tail, you're a Saiyan," Cooler said.

"Anyone related to Frieza is my enemy," I said.

I rushed to Cooler. Cooler punched my stomach. I was growling in pain. He came up to me and kicked me through the walls inside the ship. Some of Cooler's men arrived.

"Lord Cooler! Are you okay?!" said the man working for Cooler.

"He is not worth my time… Salza, kill him," Cooler commanded right before he left.

Salza threw a blast at me. I dodged just in time and ran towards him. I manifested an energy ball in my hand and grabbed his head. The ball exploded and the worker named Salza flew back. He stood up like nothing happened to him. I saw a drop of blood come out of his mouth.

"You will pay you scum!" said Salza.

"_I felt his energy… he was as strong as I was," _I thought.

We continued battling inside a hallway in Cooler's ship. I got angry and a power inside me began to rise. My hair started to rise up and electricity started to surround me. I started punching him in the face. He flew back ramming into the back of the hallway. Salza was unconscious. Cooler was right next to him when he got rammed into the wall. I saw Cooler and rammed towards him and punched him. Cooler felt the attack and coughed out blood.

"_How did he get this energy?!" _thought Cooler.

My hair went back down. Cooler stood back up and threw an energy ball at me so powerful that my body would crisp into pieces. There I was about to be killed. I was so shocked that I couldn't think of a solution to get out of that problem. Cooler threw the blast. I made contact with the blast. I woke up on the floor. I stood up. Then suddenly, in a distance, I saw a kid killing a hideous monster. The kid had spiky blonde hair and Saiyan armor.

"I've seen this kid somewhere before," I whispered to myself.

The kid looked at me. Then he ran towards.

"Goku, you are alive!" said the kid.

"_Goku? That's my son's Earth name I heard from my memories,"_ I said in my head.

"Wait you aren't Goku… Sorry I had mistaken you for someone," The kid said.

"The armor, kid… you're a Saiyan right?" I told him.

"How did you know? Are you a Saiyan too?" asked the kid.

The kid's hair turned from blonde to purple. I was surprised. I suddenly changed the topic.

"You kinda look like me…" I said. "T-Trunks…" I said somehow remembering his name. I think I remembered it when I was back at Cooler's ship.

"How did you know my name?!" asked Trunks. "I don't know," I said pretending not to know.

"Here lemme take you to my house. There you can explain everything," said Trunks.

I tried to fly but my energy was too weak. Trunks put his arm around me and he helped me get to his house. We landed in front of his house.

"_This place is a wasteland. What happened here?" _I thought. There was this woman in front of me.

"Bul-Bulma…" I said. I remember seeing this woman right before I went to tell the elites about Frieza.

"Can you explain what's going on?" asked Trunks. I told him the whole story.

"Well let me get this straight. You fought Frieza's brother Cooler and ended up here?" asked Trunks. I nodded.

He explained where I was and his story. Bulma left to make a machine to return to my own time. I didn't tell him about the fusion.

"What's your name?" asked Trunks. The kid asked many questions.

"My name is Bito… but you can call me Kale," I said.

"I know there is something else your hiding. Let it out," Trunks said.

"Smart kid. Fine I will tell you the whole story," I didn't actually know if this would work but I put my hand on his head and closed my eyes. Trunks eyes widened by surprise.

"You're my grandfather?!" Trunks said in surprise. I said, "I'm partly your grandfather. I am the fusion of Bardock and Vegeta!" I said excitedly. I smiled at the kid.

"And… you look like Goku. You must be Goku's father!" said Trunks.

"Goku… oh you mean Kakarot," I said.

"For some reason, I can't remember the future anymore," I said.

Trunks replied, "You can't use it here because you're in an alternate timeline. Plus this is the future. All of what happened to Goku is in the past now. You can only remember the future not the past."

I stood up and said, "Catch ya later." And I left.

Trunks quickly flew right in front of me. I came to a halt. I was so shocked.

"_This kid is fast!" _I thought.

Bulma came below us, with info on the time machine, and yelled, "THERE IS A PROBLEM IN THE MACHINE!"

I landed on the ground.

Bulma said, "It won't be working until a year. It needs some major work and repairs."

"Before you go, I want to teach you how to become a Super Saiyan," Trunks said.

"That's impossible. That's only a myth," I complained.

"No… Goku was the first one to become a Super Saiyan."

"_Everything makes sense! That blonde hair changing must've been the transformation to a Super Saiyan!"_ I thought to myself.

I had my mouth open, shocked at the fact that I just figured this out right now. We went to an empty wasteland.

It has been a year since Trunks has been teaching me how to turn into a Super Saiyan.

"I can't do it. I can't turn into a Super Saiyan," I said. My power did rise greatly but I wasn't able to transform.

"You must remember what happened to your race! How Frieza used you and killed your crew!" he yelled at me.

Due to the intense training I fainted. When I woke up I was in some building in the sky.

"Where am I?" I asked. Trunks came out of a door.

"No time to explain. Come with me," He said.

I did as he said. I had no other choice. I came into the building. We stopped by a door.

"This whole place is Kame's lookout. And beyond this door is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, also known as the Room of Spirit and Time," said Trunks.

"So this is the place you told me where you, your father, Kakarot, and Kakarot's boy trained to defeat Cell," I said.

Trunks opened the door. "You can only enter here 2 times. As I told you, I trained 2 times in here with my father. I am allowed in here because I entered this world in an alternate timeline," Trunks explained.

I was amazed. Trunks explained what the rules are in the hyperbolic time chamber. I stepped into the room. My body got heavier. It was the gravity rule. The farther you go the higher the gravity. My armor was replaced by another one that Bulma made. I began my training with Trunks.

"_To think I would be trained by my grandson,"_ I thought somehow disgusted in a way.

We started fighting in the air. Trunks flew towards me was about to give me a punch. I quickly dodged the attack. Then I tried elbowing him on his face. He didn't even flinch and wasn't forced back by my attack.

"_Crud. My attack wasn't strong enough. Even if this guy is a monster, there is absolutely no way I'm going to let half breed is going to beat me,"_ I thought.

Then I grabbed both of my hands making a fist and launched it on top of his head. He fell down like a missile pointing down at full speed. Trunks got back up on his feet like nothing happened. Then suddenly he appeared right in front of my face. He then punched my stomach. I coughed out blood. Then I smiled. I grabbed his face with my hand and created an energy blast. It exploded right in front of his face. I started rushing towards him and gave him quick punches. Then I used my attack called spirit pride cannon. I put both of my hands right next to each other right next to my hip. Then I launched my energy beam with all I got. My blast made contact with Trunks. Trunks stood back up like before except this time he had a little harder time getting up than before. I saw blood drip of from his mouth.

"Is that all you got kid?" I asked.

"Oh, don't get cocky yet," replied Trunks. He turned into a Super Saiyan. My smile turned into a frown. He appeared in front of me just like before but this time I was prepared and I was about to punch him when suddenly he appeared behind my back. He grabbed my armor and threw me to the ground. He descended on the ground.

"_He wants me to try fighting on land. He knows that if I keep on battling up in the air I would have the advantage," _I quickly thought right before Trunks came at me.

He punched at my face. I quickly grabbed his fist to stop the attack. Then I kneed him in the stomach. Then Trunks back flipped so he can create a bigger gap between us. He created a bunch of blasts. He called it the… die die die missile barrage. I got hit. I was lying on the floor thinking about life.

"_Is this my fate?... Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, Vegeta, Kakarot… I let you down," _My power was rising greatly. I stood up. I was in no control of my body. I was too much in anger to take control of my body. I tapped into my inner power. I was screaming, like others do when increasing their power greatly or transforming. Trunks smiled. My hair started flashing, from black to blonde. My aura around me turned gold. Wind was pushing Trunks back. A flash of light came from me so bright Trunks had to close his eyes. When the flash was gone, I appeared… except this time as a Super Saiyan. My power was almost as strong as Trunks' Super Saiyan power. I flashed right in front of him and tried to punch him. He quickly evaded the attack. Then I kicked him while he was evading. That's how fast I was. We were fighting toe to toe. We fought so harsh the ground below us was breaking. I punched him in the face and he flew back from the force of the attack. I came at him.

"_Amazing… Kale's power increased more than tenfold. A normal Super Saiyan would transform a little weaker than that. Something must be giving him a drive. He must be only thinking of the anger he feels and nothing else," _Trunks thought.

The fight went on for a while. When there was a good space between us, Trunks released his full power. There was a huge gap in our powers now. Trunks' power was stronger than mine. He took the battle to the air. He used a move called Final Flash. He crushed me. I was lying on the floor unconscious.

"_That battle took a lot out of him. I still need to teach him to control his newfound power,"_ Trunks thought.

1 year has past of harsh training in the hyperbolic time chamber. Trunks and I walked out the door. At that moment we sensed an evil energy! "Do you feel that?!" I asked. "It can't be him… The one person who can defeat him is Gohan!" Trunks replied. We went to the place where we felt the energy. There was a big blue figure with four other workers that looked similar to him. "Bojack! You can't be!" Trunks yelled. "Looks like my reputation has spread out through the universe," said Bojack. Everything was explained to me in what happened in the past with Gohan beating Bojack. After the explaining, Bojack and his three underlings kicked our butts. We had to go in the Hyperbolic time chamber again and we did get stronger. Trunks got beaten up. I looked at all the four of them. The smallest one of the crew pulled some strings out. He was trying to suck my energy out, but I just walked towards the midget and put my hand right at his face. The shrimp got scared and was paralyzed. I shot a blast in his face. I gave out a little grin. I was stronger than ever. The other three members looked scared. The woman, behind me, rushed towards me but I flew up into the air. I was so fast that she couldn't tell where I was. I blasted her into smithereens. The other two came out me but I grabbed both of their faces and ripped them off. Bojack wasn't happy. His blue skin turned green with his power skyrocketing. He walked right in front of me. We both stared at each other until he punched through my face, but my face disappeared. I was using the after image technique. Bojack tried hitting me but every time he did, I ended up disappearing. I appeared right behind bojack and grabbed the back of his head. I put both of my hands on top of his head. "GALICK GUN!" I yelled, mimicking Vegeta's move. Bojack was no more.

I flew to the Capsule Corp building. Bulma had the machine fixed.

"It was nice meeting you Trunks. Thanks for the training," I said.

"I don't think we are ever going to meet again. Goodbye," Trunks replied.

I went inside the time machine and waved a goodbye. "My personality has gotten soft, but I sure have gotten buff… that's for sure," I said to myself.

The time machine took me back to Cooler's ship. It's landed on a blue planet with green grass.

"His base is probably outside," I said. I walked outside of the ship.

"Hey! Who are you?!" asked a soldier next to four more. I got an energy blast ready and I blasted his head to smithereens. "ATTACK!" commanded one of the soldiers. They started attacking me with their blasts but I walked to the base ignoring all their attacks. I stopped for a second and everyone got thrown back, by a shockwave I created just by giving a squint. I walked into Cooler's base. One of the soldiers tried to punch me but my hand got to his neck before he even tried. I started choking him.

"Where is Cooler?" I asked.

"He-he is in-the room to the left, straight up," The soldier said while getting choked.

I threw him into the wall. I stepped in Cooler's room. Cooler was the only one in there just sitting in his chair.

"Salza, I thought I told you to not distur-"he said while turning around. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! You should be dead by my blast!" Cooler said surprised. "Well I'm not," I replied. "This time I will make sure you will die," said Cooler.

I flew right across the glass window grabbing his neck. I took the fight outside.

"How did you get so strong in 1 day?" Cooler asked.

"Sometimes a day feels like a year to me," I said referring about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

I appeared right in front of him and punched his face followed up by a kick in his stomach. He tried punching my face but I tilted my head so he missed. Then I punched his stomach. After that, I grabbed his head and brought it to my knee while my knee was going up. I created a blast and he flew back from the force of the attack. He rolled across the ground. He got up, though he had a hard time, and started to maximize his power.

"_This doesn't look like he is releasing his max strength… unless if he is-!" _I thought. He transformed. He came at me and threw a blast at me.

"Hahaha! This is my transformation! If you haven't realized, my race has the ability to transform. My father is in his second form, brother in his first form and I WAS at my Fourth form. My brother thought there were only 4 forms until I discovered a fifth one. My brother could never get to this form. Now, prepare to feel the wrath of my fifth form!" Cooler nagged about his power.

I smirked. He came at me dominating the fight.

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK, YOU UGLY APE?!" asked Cooler angrily.

"_Ugh. Can this guy ever shut up talking about himself,"_ I stepped away from him.

"You're not the only one that can transform," I said smiling. "Oh you are going to transform into a big ape? How stupid. It's not like you are going to turn into a Super Saiyan," said Cooler. I smirked right after I transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"What… are you?!" Cooler asked.

"I am the Super Saiyan Kale!" I said.

Cooler didn't believe me. He flew towards me. I used my new technique. "SUPER SPIRIT PRIDE ASSAULT!" I yelled. I disappeared into several place until Cooler couldn't keep up with. Then I flew to him, at full speed. I had two energy balls in my hand. I was about to put my hands together to grab Cooler's cheeks but an energy blast hit me by surprise. It was Salza! When I was distracted, Cooler came at me with all he had and energy blasted my stomach like the die die die missile barrage. After that he punched it really hard. My defenses were lowered when Salza attacked, so Cooler damaged me pretty bad. I turned back from Super Saiyan to base mode. Salza and Cooler were double teaming at me punching me at the point where I couldn't move out of the area. Cooler got a big blast out that could finish me for good until he got hit by an energy blast!

"_What the heck? Who could possibly help me?"_ I thought.

I saw a green man floating in the air. "That's a Namekian!" I said aloud. He was wearing a purple gi with this white scarf. There was a white full sleeve inside his gi. The scarf connected to his head to make a hood. He took the clothing until the gi remains. His clothes fell down and made a hole in the floor.

"_That must weigh tons!"_ I thought.

The Namekian rushed to Salza and punched him. Salza made an energy beam sword and cut the Namekian's left arm off. Salza was laughing.

"Salza, you're an idiot!" Cooler said knowing what was going to happen. The Namekian grew his arm back. Salza started staring. The Namekian punched through Salza's chest and killed him.

The Namekian looked at Cooler. "This is for all of my people you have killed!" said the Namekian while throwing a blast at Cooler right after he killed Salza.

Cooler suddenly appeared right behind him and knocked him out so bad that he couldn't get up. The Namekian was way stronger than Salza but much weaker than Cooler. I tried fighting Cooler but it was no use. I tried to punch him but before I could do it he threw a lot of punches to me. I kicked him. I was too weak to damage him. My leg couldn't even scratch his body.

"Damn!" I whispered. Cooler grabbed my leg and threw me on the ground. I was lying on the floor. Cooler put his foot right above my face.

"Any last words?" asked Cooler.

The Namekian suddenly started talking. "List-en… I wil-l g-give you my ener-gy… just beat this monste-r," said the Namekian.

"Shut up, fool. Don't talk trash," Cooler said while using the death beam at the Namekian. _"He's dead…"_ I thought. "There is no such thing as giving energy," Cooler said. The Namekian all ready gave me his energy before he died.

"_This energy is amazing! It feels different than the energy I have!" _I thought.

I got up. I still wasn't strong enough to turn back into a Super Saiyan but I can still try fighting Cooler now. We threw continuous punches and blocks. Cooler got through me and hit me in the stomach.

"_Damn! I'm still not strong enough! I NEED MORE ENERGY!"_ I yelled in my head.

Cooler then kicked my face and punch me as well. Then I punched his face and grabbed his tail. I started spinning him really fast. Then I let go and he smashed in to the ground from the sky, down. Cooler got up with only a little scratch. He flew up to me and hit me with his tail. The energy given to me by the Namekian was useless. I was about to die.

"Why did you come to this planet?" I asked before Cooler was about to launch his final attack.

"I am going to steal the Dragonballs and wish for immortality!" Cooler said.

"_Is that the orange balls that Kakarot cares so much about?" _I thought. "You scum… you are all the same. You only care about yourself," I said while clenching my teeth and turning my hands into a tight grip. I quickly landed to the ground as I had a memory of Kakarot.

"_Kakarot… this one is for you," _I thought_._ I put both of my hands right next to my waist for an energy attack. "Kaa…" I said.

"What is he doing" Cooler whispered.

"Me….Haaa…" I started saying. "Me…" I continued.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU DAMN MONKEY?!" Cooler yelled.

An energy ball showed up in my hands. Cooler saw the energy ball. He rushed towards me. I put my hands forward. "HAAAAAA!" I used all my energy up into this attack. The Kamehameha wave reached up to Cooler. Cooler was trying to stop the attack by pushing it back but it was too strong for him. Cooler couldn't keep up with it anymore. He was blasted by the attack and launched into the space.

"Now it's time to get some answers," I said to myself.

With my only energy, I flew to the nearest village and asked the Namekians questions. They took me to the village elder, Guru, and he released my hidden potential. I was amazed at my new power. After that and some memories about Kakarot and Vegeta, everything became clear to me. I told them everything that happened. They took the Dragonballs in one place and asked the dragon to come out. As soon as the dragon came out, many memories had come out.

"**I have come out to bring 3 wishes. Tell me now so I can return to my slumber,"**

"Po-runga..," I said.

"There are three wishes; in order for saving our planet we will let you choose the wishes," said the Namekian named Moori.

"_I can… become two again. But do I really want to do that?"_ I thought until I made up my mind. "Not yet. There are many battles to com. Or should I do it?" I whispered to myself. "My first wish is to wish that Namekian back who saved my life," I told them. The Namekians told the dragon my wish in their language.

"**Your wish has been granted,"** said the dragon. The namekian was revived at the spot where he died.

"I ask my people to be brought back to life," I said. The Namekians said it.

"**That wish cannot be granted. There can only be one person back to life at a time,"** said the dragon.

"_What about these memories? Should I get rid of them? I dunno. It helped me create the the Kamehameha wave and Instant Transmission,"_ I asked myself in my head. "My second wish is to get rid of these of memories," I asked. The Namekians asked the dragon.

"**It has been done,"** Said the dragon.

"_Is it gone? I have practically seen half of my son's, Kakarot, life anyways so I don't need it anymore," _I said. "I also want to split apart again," I said.

"**Fine but time will exceed 14 years to the future for the power to disappear. That is how long it takes for the power to go away. Everyone will think it has been they have lived this 14 years in 1 second. Everyone will be 14 years older as well. Many will not realize that they are 14 years older. This is the only way you can get rid of that power," **said Porunga.

"_I dunno what that means but what the heck, I'll go for it," _I thought, making up my mind. I nodded. And again my wish has been granted.

I started to split. Bardock and King Vegeta looked at each other. They both went to their original abilities and power levels.

"**Tell me your next wish so I can return to my slumber." **Porunga said.

"Do what you want. I'm outta here," Bardock said.

"_Immortality!" _King Vegeta quickly thought as soon as Porunga asked for the third wish. Bardock turned around and looked at Vegeta, knowing what he would do.

"I WISH FOR-" Vegeta said being interrupted by getting kicked in the face.

King Vegeta looked at Bardock. Vegeta gave a sigh and decided not to after realizing how boring life would be.

"I will never fuse with you again, low class Saiyan," said King Vegeta.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Bardock said.

They both really liked the power they gained when they were fused, but they don't have that ability anymore. Both of them kept one earring. The Namekian came to the village that Bardock and King Vegeta were in, right before they left. He realized what happened. He wanted to thank me, Kale, but they both left before he had the chance to.

The Namekians still looked like they were in danger. The Namekian who saved me sighed. "There is another danger on another planet. He will come here soon if those two don't stop him. They don't realize that it is another of their kind. They are weak." said the Namekian who saved my life.

"I'm afraid it will be too late if they don't work together." One of the village elders said. " You were exiled from this planet, Namekian. This is the only exception that I will allow you to work with us. I can't believe I am saying this… but Super Namekien, go with them. Take Nail with you," The village elder said. The 18 year old, Nail flew to towards King Vegeta. He was 4 years old before the wish. Nail told Vegeta about the problem.

"No… it couldn't be!" said King Vegeta.

The Super Namekian flew to Bardock. When he reached Bardock, the exiled Namekian found him screaming as he saw more memories of Kakarot.

"I thought I got rid of these memories when I wished for the dragon to stop," Bardock said.

"No. Your fused body was rid of that power. You, on the other hand, still have that power," The Super Namekian said.

The Namekian explained everything to Bardock. King Vegeta and Bardock were brought to Cooler's ship.

Bardock looked at the Super Namekian. "I don't know your name," said Bardock to the Namekian.

"I do not have a name. I am called the exiled Namekian or Super Namekian," The exiled Namekian explained.

"Low class, remember this, I am only doing this for the safety of my son," King Vegeta.

They entered the ship and King Vegeta took them to the planet. It took them a few days to reach their destination.

"Say Bardock… why didn't you use instant transmission to take us to the planet?" asked Vegeta.

"Haha, I forgot," Bardock said.

The Namek and Nail went into the training room. The Namek and Nail were training the whole time since they knew their threat wasn't small, unlike Bardock and Vegeta. The ship landed there. They all saw a village. The crew walked there and all the villagers kept their door shut. They were afraid of something.

"Vegeta, you are hiding something," said Bardock.

"Fine, I will tell you… At Planet Vegeta, A kid named Broly was born with tremendous power. He was born with a power level of 10, 000," Vegeta explained.

"That's crazy! That's how strong both of us are!" Bardock said.

"I sent soldiers to kill him. Right then Planet Vegeta exploded, he should have died. Somehow he survived the attack and he has been terrorizing planets. He should be… I dunno 14 or something," King Vegeta said.

"_That's right. Broly wasn't born so long ago. Porunga made the time skip," _Bardock remembered.

A boy came out. "Are you going to save us from that evil monster?" asked a boy from the village.

"Come back inside. Those aren't good people," said one lady. That was probably his mother.

"It's okay. We will save you. What's your name," Bardock asked kneeling down to the kid. The villagers came out.

"We are the Halwa Family. I am Samosa. This is my twin brother and sister, Pakora and Pakori. This is my mother. Her name is Pani Puri. My father is Ras Malai. My cousins are Gulab Jamun, Ladoo. My grandparents, Kheer and Firni and my granduncle and grandaunt Lasee and Kulfi. These are all that are left of my people. Many died, including my father, and many were taken as slaves," The boy said.

"Wow that's a lot to take in," said Nail.

"Who were the ones who did this?" Bardock asked.

"A monster with hair that turns from black to blue and father who had a scar. There are also robot androids," said Samosa.

There was a man, standing next to a door, in about his early twenties. He looked like a Saiyan except he had wings, like the rest of the Halwa Family. He had an open red coat with a great sword. He also had a vertical scar on his lip so small you won't be able to notice it. He had short-long straight white hair and he had a look in his face which says I don't care.

"What about him? Who is he?" King Vegeta asked.

"That is Paan. He is one of the warriors of the army, and one of the strongest. He is the only warrior left in our village. Ignoring his personality, he cares much about his village," Samosa said while smiling.

"_It looks like this kid really looks up to that guy,"_ Bardock was thinking.

Suddenly a bunch of androids came to the village. It would seem that there are 40. Paan suddenly took action. He took out his sword and destroyed every single android in less than one second.

"His power is amazing…" said Bardock.

"You should be amazed. You two Saiyans are weaklings. The only android you can handle is the fourth class repair bots," Paan said. "The Namekian boy and the Super Namekian can handle second class, B-Drones," Paan continued.

"_That guy knows a lot about us!" _Bardock said.

King Vegeta got angry and said, "Our race is the strongest race in the universe! We are the only ones left and we are the strongest."

Paan wasn't just a fighter, but he was also an intelligent strategist. "Then the Saiyan race is weak. Good thing they are endangered. I should, kill you off right now and maybe they will be extinct," said Paan.

King Vegeta came at him going to punch him Paan didn't move or flinch when the punch made contact with his face. Paan punched Vegeta in the face and he fell to the ground. "There are going to be more androids coming in so move to our secret hide out!" Paan told the villagers.

"What about you?" asked Samosa.

"Don't worry I will be fine," Paan said with a small smile.

"Namekians, I could use your help," said Paan. Paan saw one of the Potara Earrings that fell down on the ground when Paan punched Vegeta in the face.

"Those are Po-… Saiyans, let's go. I have a feeling that this will be the final battle," Said Paan.

We rushed to their base. When we reached there we saw many slaves and not many androids. Paan finished the robots and declared the people free. Two men came outside.

"Bardock… that's Broly," Said King Vegeta.

"Why if it isn't King Vegeta. King Vegeta, you remember my son Broly right? THE ONE YOU TRIED TO KILL!" Paragus yelled. Broly saw Bardock. "Kakarot!" Broly yelled. "Broly, kill the one who tried to kill you. King Vegeta," Paragus said.

Broly rushed towards Bardock and punched his face and Bardock face started bleeding.

"KAKAROT!" Broly shouted.

"No Broly. Get King Vegeta," Paragus said. Broly started turning into a Super Saiyan but Paragus quickly did something to knock him out.

"We'll fight later. Then I will get my revenge on you King Vegeta! In the mean time, meet my androids. I found them in the middle in the space in a capsule labeled _Malfunctioning_. With a few repairs by scientists, we created the perfect beasts," Paragus said with an evil smile.

They left and two androids came out with a symbol of RR. One android, labeled 7, had the RR on his shoulder and one, labeled 3, had it on his headband.

"Hello I am Android 3 and my buddy, Android 7. He doesn't talk much," Said Android 3. He had blue hair with a ponytail and the other with black hair. They both had vests on. Android 7 had a spandex like beanie and looked enormous.

"Namekians, handle android 7. YOU TWO, PUT THOSE EARRINGS ON NOW!" Paan yelled. Bardock and Vegeta ignored him.

"_Red Ribbon Androids…" _Bardock thought when he saw memories of Kakarot's fight.

The Namekians went to attack 7 and he dodged and kicked both of them. Nail shot a blast from behind 7. Then the exiled Namekian rushed to punch him. 7 flew up. The blast ended up hitting the exiled Namek. They both flew up towards him double teaming, continuously punching the android. He kept on dodging every single one.

"Ch," Paan made that noise clenching his teeth, while watching the two Namekians fight.

The exiled Namekian got a punch on 7. At the time, the 18 year old Namekian, Nail hit 7 with all he had. Android 7 got a scratch. 7 stretched his arms and created 2 blasts towards the two.

"_He shows no emotion at all," _Thought the exiled Namek. "Nail… step away," The exiled said. Nail nodded. The exiled Namek took off his heavy clothes. Then he started maximizing his power. After a bit, he showed his true power… his real powers.

"That's the power of a Super Namek?!" Bardock said very surprised and thoughtless from the power he felt.

The Super Namek kept up with 7 and punched him on the head then kicked 7's foot following by a spin kick to cut off his leg.

"Repairs are needed," Said 7 in a robotic voice. His leg immediately repaired itself. The Super Namekian grabbed the android's fist and punched its own head. He crashed into the ground. Smoke covered the area where 7 crashed.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY 7 CAN BE DEFEATED BY A SLIMEBALL LIKE HIM!" Android 3 yelled. The smoke cleared and Android 7 was just standing there. "Just Kidding," 3 said with an evil smile.

"This guy just won't give up," The Super Namekian whispered.

The Super Namekian landed on the ground. "Hellzone Grenade!" The Super Namekian yelled. He threw a bunch of energy blasts in the sky. They energy blast didn't, but stayed in midair. Then he pointed his hand from the sky to the android. All the blasts hit 7. Smoke was covering up the whole scene. The Super Namekian knew that the android wasn't finished off yet. He tried sensing his energy then he realized that you couldn't sense a robot's energy. He had to use his ears. Namekian ears are much sensitive than the Saiyan ears. They were both fighting in the smoke. The others except Android 3 can see what was happening. When the smoke cleared up they saw Android 3's body damaged badly. Some of his body were ripped. The Super Namek was damaged really badly as well.

"_Nail is a warrior Namekian. He can't heal me," _Thought the Namekian.

He used his stretching arm ability and stretched it to the android's neck and crushed it.

"Repairs are needed," The android said once more. He repaired himself.

"Dammit," The Super Namek said.

7 threw a blast at the Namekian and smacked him on the ground. Then 7 kicked the Super Namek while he was on the ground. He was rolling over the ground by the force of the attack.

"I am not giving up yet," The Super Namek said while standing up. _"Everytime I try to destroy him, he repairs himself and regains his strength back while my strength is weakened,"_ The Super Namek thought.

"7… do it," Android 3 said. Android 7 nodded. He pointed his palm at the Super Namek when suddenly he switched his hand towards Nail. He used an energy beam. The Super Namek suddenly flashed towards and blocked the attack that was aimed at nail. The Namek couldn't handle the attack but he managed to make it exploded. The Super Namek fell the floor. Nail had a few tears coming out of his eyes. The Super Namek had enough time to tell Nail a few words.

The Super Namek was smiling at Nail, while laying half-dead on the ground. "Nail… thanks for making me feel that I wasn't exiled. It was fun training with you. Put your hand over my chest, and my honor and my strength will become a part of you." Nail did as he said.

The Super Namek's body started glowing and he disappeared. Nail suddenly became a little taller, more adult-like and a lot stronger. He stood up and started looking at the android that beat up the Super Namek. A tear came out of his eye. He had a serious face that said… I will kill you. Nail rushed towards the android and started punching and kicking him. The android couldn't move because of the attacks hitting him. Nail hit through his stomach and kicked him to the ground.

"Repairs are needed," Said the android. The android got up and tried to punch him but Nail spun around the attack and ripped his arm off. Then he elbowed a hole in his chest.

"Repairs are needed," Said the android.

Nail flew up. He created a big blast. "MASENKO HAA!" Nail yelled when he blasted the android to pieces.

"Repairs are needed. Repairs are needed. Repairs are-"said the android. Android 7 was halfway done repairing himself up until Android 3 walked up to him.

"Yes 7… Repairs are needed," 3 said before blasting him to smithereens. Nail couldn't handle the full extent of the powers for a Super Namekian so he fainted and fell on the floor.

"Maybe I should blast the Namekian to smithereens too. What do you say boys?" asked Android 3 smiling evilly and his eyes wide open.

"No. I will fight you. This will be revenge for my people" Said Paan.

"That's exactly what your younger brother said right before he died," 3 Said while laughing evilly.

Paan opened his mouth, speechless while crying. His face turned serious. He took out his sword.

"Is this a sword battle? In that case…" 3 said. 3's hand suddenly changed into a sword.

Paan and Android 3 struck their swords at each other. They clashed and kept on slashing continuously. Then Paan appeared in front of 3 slashed his chest.

"_Wow… amazing. His emotions completely change while he is battle. He takes every single attack so seriously," _Bardock was thinking.

Android 3's chest was made out of a really strong metal so it only cut through his shirt. "Is that all you've got? Just face it. You are the strongest of everyone here and you still can't defeat me," Android 3 said.

The android stood still and Paan kept on cutting him but nothing happened. The android appeared in front him and cut him. Then the android appeared behind him and was about to cut Paan again, on top of his head when he appeared above Paan. Paan quickly put his great sword up on his head to block the attack. He then spun up to the android and filled his sword with energy to attack him on his neck. The android suddenly blocked the attack the same way Paan did. He only negated the affect. Paan made a surprised face.

"_I think his neck is his Achilles heel. Or maybe when I filled my sword with energy it was about to cut through the metal. There are three was to find out," _Paan thought.

Paan tried cutting his back with energy filled in his sword. It didn't make a scratch. Just when Android 3 figured out Paan was going to hit his neck, he moved his hand to his neck but he was too slow. That's when Paan tried aiming for his neck by doing a spin sword attack. It hit 2 times. The first time was a normal attack and the second time was the energy filled sword attack. It made a big cut the first attack and on the second, 3's head came off half way.

"_It's super affective!" _Paan thought.

"You aren't finished with me yet! You may be a bit faster than me but I can still kill you. You see, I have the same ability as Android 7 so I can repair myself. Except, when I repair myself I become stronger and faster unlike 7 who doesn't become stronger when he repairs himself," Android 3 said while repairing himself.

Paan attacked Android 3's neck once again. It had no effect. Android 3 started laughing. When he became stronger, his Achilles heel is had gone away.

"You look so much like your brother… When he was about to die he said that you could defeat me. I told him that it was futile," Android 3 said.

Paan's sword broke from the extreme damage it took. Paan flew far from Android 3. He clenched his teeth, looked down at the floor, and made his fist tighter than normal. Paan started shaking… but not in fear.

"What the heck is happening? This energy… is growing higher every second," Bardock said.

"Bardock, you still have the ability to feel energy?!" King Vegeta was surprised.

Paan's hair started turning red. His white wings turned to black. Paan took off his coat. His blackish grey tank top and gi pants became white. When he took out the coat, you could a belt that goes from his shoulder to his waist. His scar became a little bit deeper and more noticeable.

"So this is the chosen transformation. Your little brother said that whoever has a scar across his lip will achieve this transformation. He also told me that it has been decades since someone had a scar on their lip. That's when I crushed his little face with my foot," 3 said. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO TRANSFORM!" yelled 3 out of excitement.

They were both on equal levels now. It's been 20 minutes since Paan achieved his transformation. They both punched each other's face at the same time. The both rammed into the floor. 3 got up and repaired himself.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO END UP LIKE YOUR BROTHER. HE WAS THE STRONGEST I FACED, BUT HE WAS STILL A 13 YEAR OLD BRAT!" 3 yelled.

Paan started dominating the fight and punched 3 all over the body. "How did you become so much stronger just after 5 seconds?!" asked 3.

"The more will power I have, the more powerful I become," Paan explained. Then Paan used his most powerful attack "WILL POWER CANNON!" His Will Power Cannon is also like his power. The more willpower he has, the stronger the cannon becomes.

"So this is the will of the Halwa…" whispered 3 while he was getting blown to smithereens. Paan's hair became white and so did his wings again and his clothes went back to normal. Paan walk towards his coat and put it back on. Nail woke up. Paan glanced at the two saiyans.

"You'll have to put the Potara Earrings back on soon," Paan said.

"Potara?..," asked King Vegeta.

"Never mind," Paan said. "Everyone, grab my hand," Bardock said.

"_That energy still gives me goosepumps,"_ Bardock thought, scared of Paan's power. He used Instant Transmission to teleport to Broly along with his allies.

Paragus and Broly were standing right next to each other. Paragus was surprised at the teleportation method. Then he calmed down.

"Hello my king. Unfortunately, Broly wants to go after the one named Kakarot for some reason. After that, I am sure he will crush you," Paragus said.

Broly stared at Bardock. "Why do you keep on saying my son's name?!" Bardock asked. Then Bardock remembered something. It wasn't his future seeing ability, but it was just a normal memory. When he went to see Kakarot when he was a baby, he saw another kid crying right next to him. That kid looked like Broly.

"Wait a second. You were the one crying next to Kakarot when he was a kid!" Bardock.

Broly walked towards Bardock. Nail and Paan suddenly jumped in to save Bardock. Nail and Paan tried hitting the 14 year old Saiyan kid. The two were like a man, with a power level of 5, hitting a steel wall. Broly grabbed both of their hands and slammed the two into each other. Broly then kicked Paan really hard and then he jumped on Nail up and down. Nail charged up to a Super Namekian and Paan transformed into the chosen transformation.

"Go… put those Potara Earrings on, or else everything we fought for will be for nothing!" Paan pleaded.

As much as Bardock and Vegeta hated joining bodies together, they had no choice. They put both of them on and they joined bodies.

"Alright, who wants their butt kicked today?" I said happily.

"What happened to King Vegeta and that other man?!" asked Paragus. "Whatever. Just kill him." Paragus said calmly.

"KAKAROT! yelled Broly.

"Damn… that power is amazing," Paan said while lying down on the floor.

Broly came at my head and tried crushing it. I grabbed his hand and threw him down. He got up and punched me in the face and then did an uppercut. I hit him. Then I tried hitting him again but he jumped into the air and used both of his foot in the air to kick me. Then I kicked him with my shin. Our powers were pretty much even. He flew into the air and threw a blast at me. I back flipped to dodge the attack. Then I ascended to the air. We both came at each other. Broly and I threw a bunch of lightning quick punches. Then I threw my foot up to hit his chin. We both flew away from each other. He powered up and his hair turned blue.

"What kind of transformation is that?!" I asked very nosily.

"Broly, stop! You are going too far!" Paragus said referring to the Super Saiyan power.

His gem on his gold headband glowed green. I turned into a Super Saiyan. "Spirit Pride Kamehameha!" I yelled using my version of the Kamehameha. Broly got hit and took some damage. He then threw some blasts at me as well. "OMEGA BLASTER!" Broly said while laughing evilly. I tried to take cover.

"_Why is this fourteen year old kid so strong?!"_ I thought while taking cover from the attack. I punched the kid so hard he flew back into a pillar. His blue hair form was a lot weaker than my Super Saiyan form. He started pushing his power to the max.

"STOP BROLY. YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE CROWN!" Paragus yelled. I noticed the glowing gem on Broly's headband slowly breaking.

"What?! Is that headband restraining him? Then he is in his Super Saiyan form! But it's restraint… A restraint Super Saiyan…" I said to myself.

The headband broke and his hair turned yellow like a normal Super Saiyan. He came at me. We were fighting equally once again. He was about to punch me in the face but I ducked and I hit him in the stomach. While I was hitting him, Broly elbowed me on the head and I crashed on the ground. He rushed down towards me and threw a bunch of blasts on me. Then he started jumping on my stomach. I grabbed his leg and bent it the way it's not supposed to bend. He jumped far away from me. His body started getting buffer. His hair turned greenish yellow.

Paragus smiled. "Oh and I forgot to tell you one thing… he is the Legendary Super Saiyan," Paragus started laughing.

"No way! The Legendary Super Saiyan transformation! There's no way I can beat him now…" I said while frowning. I started to lose hope.

"GO BROLY AVENGE TH-" Paragus said while being interrupted by Broly.

"Shut up father," Then Broly launched a blast towards Paragus. Paragus was… dead.

He started beat me to a pulp. I was staring, at the ground, thinking that the whole universe is doomed. _"Kakarot and Vegeta… I'm sorry,"_ I thought. Then I realized something. _"Kakarot and Vegeta never gave up! That's what made them strong!"_ I thought. Broly grabbed my face. While he was crushing it, I kicked him. He let go of me. "I'm not giving up yet," I said. Broly came at me and punched me. He clapped his hands right on my head. He grabbed me and started bending me. I started thinking about the spirit for everyone, and got out of his hands and I hit him in the face. He punched me in the stomach. I wouldn't let him ruin my pride and then I did a spin kicked him in the face. Then Broly grabbed my head again and started squeezing it slowly while laughing.

"I will crush your head very slowly. so you feel the pain that you gave me when I was born," He said while laughing louder and louder. Broly still mistook me for Kakarot.

"So you can speak proper English... I thought I was fighting a bozo that only laughs," I taunted.

He slammed me in to the ground. I grabbed his wrist with both of my hands and I tried to push Broly's hand out of my face. It wouldn't budge.

"You are only delaying the inevitable!" Broly laughed. Broly put his feet on my face. He was slowly crushing my face. I pulled my feet up and kicked him off my face. I smiled. "If you don't give up then I will just have to get rid of your friends," Broly pointed his hands to Nail.

Nail had a surprised face. He let out a scream. The next thing I knew, he was dead. Broly started laughing. I was speechless. I yelled out of anger and my power started spiking up. My hair turned greenish yellow. I slowly transformed in a Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Killing people just for your amusement… it makes me sick," I said.

The Legendary Super Saiyan is an extremely rare type of Saiyan transformation. The power of the Legendary Super Saiyan is endless. _"I have to control this power or else I will go crazy killing everyone I know!" _I thought controlling my power as much as I could. I flew towards Broly and started beating the crap out of him. He was no match for my power. That's when I lost my control. I started torturing the kid. Broly was unconscious.

I looked at Paan. "Crud," said Paan realizing that I lost control. I ran towards him. He tried defending as much as he could. I was going to kill Paan in one final blow until I got control over my body again. Someone blasted my back. It stung but it didn't hurt that badly.

"ERASER CANNON!" Broly shouted from the air.

"_That blast is powerful enough to destroy the planet! If the planet blows up, everyone dies!"_ I thought. _"You think we can do it Bardock? If we give up, the pride of our race will be ruined by some Saiyan kid that doesn't care about our race. If my son, Vegeta, can do it then so can I," _King Vegeta said in my head. _"Of course we can if we have the spirit of our race. Everyone's spirit will be with us. If my son, Kakarot, can do it then so can I," _Bardock replied in my head.

I yelled, "SPIRIT PRIDE FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" I launched an attack that made contact with the Eraser Cannon. Broly pushed the attack as hard as he could. "THIS IS FOR OUR RACE!" I yelled. Then the Spirit Pride Final Kamehameha overpowered the Eraser Cannon and pushed Broly's attack back. "AND THIS IS FOR OUR SONS!" I yelled, making a stupid comment that didn't even have a reason to be said. The Spirit Pride Final Kamehameha overpowered Broly's eraser cannon and then the blast hit Broly. _"He's gone for good," _I thought smiling. I fainted after the blast and went back to my normal form. I woke up in the Halwa village. I saw a bunch of people yelling. They weren't yelling in pain but they were celebrating.

"GO KALE! YOU RULE!" said Samosa. Right next to Samosa, was Paan. Paan gave a little smiled and gave a peace sign with his fingers. Nail came up to me.

"You're alive! But how?!" I asked.

"Paan took me back to the Namekian village and Porunga revived me. Remember, Porunga can wish you back to life as many times you want. And while I was there, you were out for a week," Nail smiled.

"God, am I hungry," I heard my stomach rumbling. The village prepared a feast for me… and a big one. I started eating like an animal.

"Seconds Please!" I asked very excited and hungry.

After we were done eating we were about to leave. One of the villagers said to Paan. "Go. You are needed," Samosa's grandfather, Kheer, said to Paan.

"But the village needs me. We do not have as many fighters as we did before Broly came here!" Paan said.

"We can protect ourselves. Your destiny has been intertwined with the Saiyans," Kheer said.

"But-" Paan said.

"No buts. I know you want to go. Now get out of here before I kick your butt," said Kheer.

"Don't worry Paan! I will become a strong warrior like you and protect the village!" Samosa said.

Paan started crying. "Thank you all for letting me go. I will come back to this village some day and help this village!... and Samosa, when I come back I better see you and your will be strong or else I will have to kick you out of this village," Paan said smiling and crying.

Samosa is like a little brother to Paan, that Paan lost. Nail started crying too. I elbowed him in the face lightly. We entered the ship.

"So… where are we headed?" Paan asked.

"I have no idea. I thought you guys knew," I said.

"Then who is piloting the ship?!" Nail said in stress.

We later found out that our ship was stuck at the Big Gete Star. I walked out of Cooler's spaceship. After a bit of walking I found 4th form Cooler covered in shiny metal. He said he was Meta Cooler now and he is stronger than ever before. I punched him in the stomach and it just went right through him.

"You fight like a peanut," I said. I finished Meta Cooler up. After that I found hundreds of Coolers flying down.

"Great…" Nail said.

"What a nuisance," I said.

Nail and Paan stepped forward. "Hold on… this will be a good warm up," I said.

"But didn't you get your warm up already?" Paan asked. I gave a smirk. All the Coolers came at me once. In mere seconds, I destroyed all the Coolers except for one that was still functioning, bodyless.

"You can't defeat me… I control this Big Gete Star and I can make as much as many Meta Coolers I want. I am the Big Gete Star and I wi-," I crushed Cooler's head with my feet so I don't have to listen to his conversation.

"You know I am very impatient. I don't have time to listen to your damn speeches," I said looking at the crushed Cooler.

"Let's go to the ship and fly away!" I said grabbing the two and flying as fast as I can. The ship flew almost left the atmosphere of the Big Gete Star. I opened the door to the outside of the ship. "KAAA… MEEEE… HAAA… MEEE… HAA!" I yelled aiming for the Big Gete Star. And Boom, it's gone.

I walked back to ship where Nail was navigating the ship. "Say Paan, you had 3 wishes. One was to bring Nail back to life. What was the other two?" I asked.

"I was about to bring my brother back to life until he came into my head somehow and told me not to. So I used that wish to re-create Planet Vegeta," Paan said.

"Then we should head there. But why bring it back?" I asked while eating my apple.

"I dunno. Base of Operations? Hehe," Nail replied.

"Wait why do we have a big planet and a small base of operation," I asked. Nail shrugged while eating his bread.

"And what about the other one?" I asked.

"Oh! We didn't have another idea for the wish so I just said that we can get you a girlfriend!" Nail said. Paan and Nail started laughing.

I made a frowning face. _"I'M MARRIED! AND I HAVE 2 WIVES ALREADY!" _I thought. "She's on this planet isn't she?" I asked.

"Nah, we were joking," Nail said laughing. Paan and Nail were cracking up so badly that Nail started to choke on his bread.

"We asked for someone to come along with us," said Paan. I saw a figure come out of the room. I dropped my apple. _"TRUNKS!" _ I thought.

"When you were sleeping, you talked about your stories in the Future. So we brought him here." Paan said.

"Your friends are real idiots," Trunks commented.

"The time machine you gave me is in the corridor down to the left. You can leave any time you want, Trunks," I told Trunks.

We landed on the new Planet Vegeta. "New Vegeta…" I renamed the planet looking at the beautiful planet. Trunks decided to stay for a bit to see the Saiyan's planet that got destroyed by Frieza. We got out of the Cooler's spaceship. "THIS ENERGY!" I felt.

"Wow my energy raised 4 times its original strength! It must be the effect of the planet," Trunks said.

"Forget about you! I feel like 1,000 Saiyan bloods have entered my body!" I said excited by this power.

"It must be because you are 2 fused full Saiyans, unlike me, who is a half-Saiyan," Trunks said.

A figure approached us. He had blue skin and a white mohawk.

"What the…" Nail said.

"You're a Kai! The one I saw from my memories!" I said.

"Yes. And I am here to kill you," The Kai said.

"Witness my power surge that I have gained from New Vegeta!" I yelled excited to use the energy that New Vegeta gave me.

The Kai came at me and punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. I was no match for him even with the power of New Vegeta. He threw some beams at my friends. We died. When I woke up, I saw all of my allies just sitting down. We were all in a big grass land with a big white building 50 feet away from me.

"Cool, I have a halo!" Nail said.

"That means we are dead… And that scary, murdering, evil Kai is right behind you," I said. Nail got scared. "Why did you kill us?" I asked the Kai.

"I am the Paradox Kai. I watch over all time and all alternate dimensions. There is a great evil coming to us and I cannot stop it. It will destroy the whole universe. In one year of time I need to train all 4 of you to beat this monster. I had to kill all of you so it would be easier to train you. Your body has limits when you are alive but when you are dead you have no limits," He said gasping for air right after he spoke that really long sentence.

"Why pick us? There must be another man in another dimension that can stop it," I asked.

"All 4 of you have qualities that we need to beat it. It is Spirit, Pride, Protecting, Never giving up, and Will power. Kale, it is you who holds the Spirit and the Pride. Nail, you have the power to never give up. Trunks, you want to protect people no matter what the cost. Paan, it is you who has the Will power," Paradox Kai explained. "Kale… it is I the reason you are standing here right now," The Kai said.

I came to realization. "You are the one who gave me the earrings! In fact you are wearing them yourself! The Kais carry those earrings for rare reasons right?" I asked. Paradox Kai nodded.

We started training. For some reason the Kai kept on looking at Paan. Nail sat down and put his palms together with his an index and middle finger sticking up. Paan practiced maintaining his chosen transformation. I turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan and the Kai was teaching me how to control it.

"_No way! That's extraordinary power! That's the power Broly has! Has Kale really gotten this strong in a short amount of time?!" _Trunks was thinking speechless from my progress. Trunks suddenly got a motivation for training. Trunks began to punch and kick in the air.

"Uhh… I am supposed to be training you. You don't practice alone," Paradox Kai said.

It has been 3 months since our training began. I was in the midst of a battle with all of my allies against me.

"Good, Good. All of you here have surpassed Broly. You still have ways to surpass me…" The Kai said sweating. Nail started laughing, knowing that we all surpassed Paradox Kai in 3 months. The Kai looked at me. "Oh, I almost forgot," The Kai said walking behind me. "Let's pull this thing out," The Kai said while pulling my tail out.

"Ow, that stings!" I said while a tear in my eye came out.

"Come on… you fought crazy, insane villains and you get hurt by this?! What a crybaby," Nail said to me, with his arms folded, leaning against the wall of the Kai's building.

"Say that to someone who is weaker than you," I replied. Nail stuck his tongue out. "WHY YOU…" I said fast walking up to him, pretending to pull up my sleeves that I didn't have. Trunks got in between us and told us that we should train and not kill each other.

The Kai wasn't paying attention to us, but to Paan. _"That boy… Paan. He is different from many people I have seen. He acts like he doesn't care about anyone, but in a fight he is more serious and ends things quickly before anyone can get hurt…" _The Kai thought.

6 months have passed since we started training.

"There will be a new fighter joining our group. The newest and bravest of us all…" The Kai said pausing.

"Tapion…" I said when I looked at him. Tapion caught up to the story of what happened to us. His ki was matching with mine. In other words, we are tied in power. I fought him and he was hard to beat but it ended up being a draw.

1 year had past and I was the most powerful in the group. My power was insane. "So where are we going to fight this guy?" I asked eagerly.

"He is coming here," The Kai said. My face dropped. "In fact, he's about to come here rigghhhtt now," The Kai said. As soon as he finished his sentence, a hole came out and a big fat yellow monster came out. Then beyond the hole were a Vegeta Super Saiyan and a man that looked like Kakarot except with big blonde hair. We looked into each other's eyes. Then the hole closed.

"This monster is Janemba!" I said super surprised. I tried throwing blasts at him but it just deflected from his jiggling stomach. My own blast hit me. The monster laughed and created goo from the ground. The goo started transforming into figures. Turles, Lord Slug, and many other weak villains started attacking my team mates. I tried to fight Janemba but it was impossible. My teammates finished off the villains. Then the monster shot out more goo. They transformed into figures we all knew.

"FRIEZA!" yelled Nail.

"CELL!" yelled Trunks.

"It can't be… the monster that my ancestor faced. KID BUU!" yelled Paan. What the heck… I bet Paan made that excuse up right now just to fight Buu.

A big goo came out of the ground. "HIRUDEGARN!" Tapion yelled.

The yellow monster started clapping and laughing.

"Come on Kale, I will help you fight this ugly baby!" Paradox Kai said. The fake goo villains were way stronger than the originals. They were goo but they all looked and felt real. They all started fighting. Nail dashed towards Frieza and started attacking him. Frieza was in his final form. Frieza punched Nail in the stomach and kept on slapping him with his tail. Nail grabbed the tail and then threw it on the ground. Then Nail became a Super Namek. Frieza jumped on top of Nail. Frieza and Nail were attacking in a hand to hand combat. Nail threw a blast, but Frieza put his arms over his chest to protect it. Frieza flew into the sky then back down like a missile and hit Nail. Nail got up and kicked Frieza in the face, back flipped, and shot blasts directly on his chest. That's the only spot Frieza took damage. Nail flew back and used his Namekian power, to stretch his arm. Then he punched through him in the chest. Frieza went back to goo.

"GUYS! Their weak spots are on their chest!" Nail yelled to his comrades.

Cell was fighting Trunks. Frieza was the weakest, after that was Cell, Hirudegarn, and then Buu. Cell shot towards Trunks and fought him.

"These guys get stronger by the second." Trunks whispered.

Cell launched his tail on top of Trunks to absorb him. He was inside the tail then Trunks went Super Saiyan and ripped his tail. There was an opening in the chest so Trunks went after it. He punched through cell and pulled his arm back.

"He's not turning into goo!" Trunks yelled to the others.

"They must all have different weak spots," Paan said being the strategist.

"_That's right! When Cell came back from the explosion, back when Gohan was a Super Saiyan 2, he stated that if his nucleus is gone then he is gone as well," _Trunks thought. "Big Tree Cannon!" Trunks yelled aiming for Cell's head. Cell's head was blown off and he turned back to goo.

Tapion was fighting the huge Hirudegarn. He threw a bunch of blast. Smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared, Hirudegarn turned into a human figure. He was still ugly. Tapion punched Hirudegarn's face. Hirudegarn then punched Tapion's face too but Tapion dodged his attack. He grabbed Hirudegarn's arm and ripped it off. Tapion played his ocarina. Hirudegarn was stunned by the sound. Tapion made an energy sword and cut Hirudegarn in half, using his special move called the brave sword slash. Hirudegarn also turned into goo.

Paan was having the hardest time. Buu created another figure. He was a kid. He had a mohawk and was skinny with a blue gi. He was also black. Buu and the other kid started beating Paan up. Paan transformed and then he punched both of them in the stomach. "Ch. Why won't you die?" Paan asked Buu. He slammed both of them into each other and stepped back. "WILL POWER CANNON!" Paan yelled. Buu and the other kid turned to into goo.

"Janemba! Janemba!" Janemba said laughing and clapping.

Paan fainted. Just when I thought I was at the final battle, everything got worse. 5 figures popped up.

"Goku, Father!" Trunks yelled.

"Are those are my sons?… no they're not. They are just some freaky goo guys," I said.

"I can feel myself inside of the Namekian !" Nail said.

"Nail… in the alternate timeline a Namekian from Earth, Piccolo, fuses with you," I told Nail. Nail was surprised.

"Father!" Trunks yelled.

There was also Trunks and Goten.

"Trunks…" Tapion said. I looked at Future Trunks. "No Trunks. He's mine. Take care of the kids," I said.

Trunks really wanted to talk to his father but he knew that wasn't his father. Trunks looked at two kids. "That's me… and who's that?!" Trunks said.

"That's Goten. Goten is Kakarot's second son," I said.

All of my comrades were in their normal form after they beat those goo creatures. Kid Trunks and Goten flew at Trunks and they punched him in the face. Then they kicked him.

"Trunks!" yelled Nail who was about to walk to him for help.

"No Nail! This is his fight," Tapion said.

Kid Trunks flew into the sky and used Big Tree Cannon. On the ground Goten used the Kamehameha. Trunks got knocked by the attack. Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan and started fighting both of them. He was winning the fight now.

"_If they were older, they would learn how to become Super Saiyans. Now that would be trouble," _Trunks thought relieved. Kid Trunks and Goten turned into Super Saiyans.

"What the heck man!" Trunks said.

I started laughing. "They were playing in the woods and they found out how to become a Super Saiyan," I told Trunks.

"It took a lot of practice for me to become a Super Saiyan and they just learned by playing?! These kids are talented," Trunks said.

Trunks was fighting equally with the two kids. When the kids got tired Trunks was winning. The kids got into some position.

"Great, they are doing fusion," I said.

"FUU-SION-HAA!" The kids said while doing their dancing rituals. A new kid came out. The kid started laughing. Trunks was surprised. "Gotenks to the rescue!" Gotenks said. _"So they can talk," _Everyone thought. "Galactic Donut!" They yelled throwing a ring around Trunks. It exploded. "Buu Buu volleyball attack!" Gotenks went up to Trunks and punched him like volleyball. Gotenks blew out some ghosts out of his mouth like a bubblegum. "Some of you are going to die today men. But you will die with honor!" Gotenks told his ghosts giving a salute. "SUPER KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Gotenks yelled pointing to Trunks. The ghosts went at Trunks and blew up. Gotenks used a lot of his energy and went back from Super Saiyan to normal. Gotenks still was stronger though. He beat up Trunks. Then Gotenks did this awesome transformation. He was screaming and yelling and slowly his hair was getting longer.

"…Super Saiyan 3," I said.

"There is a Super Saiyan 3?! A level beyond Super Saiyan 2!" Trunks said aloud.

Gotenks rushed towards Trunks and kept on attacking him until he had blood coming out of his stomach. Then Gotenks stepped back and threw a blast. Trunks fell down and hit the floor. _"What? Why am I… what's my reason to fight?" _Trunks asked himself again and again. Trunks rose up from the ground. He was transforming. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. 

_**6 MONTHS AGO AT THE KAI'S PLANET.**_

"I taught you, now it's your turn to teach me," Trunks told me. I was training Trunks to become a Legendary Super Saiyan. It was too much for him.

"This transformation is extremely rare. It cannot be achieved merely by training but by experiencing true pain and anger," I said.

He tried again but Trunks was transforming into something else. Just at the very edge of achieving this transformation he fainted. I didn't tell him what happened. I wanted him to experience it himself.

_**THE PRESENT.**_

He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. The equivalent of the Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 strength was equal to Gotenks Super Saiyan 3 strength. They started fighting evenly and slowly Trunks started to win.

"_Somethings wrong. Trunks is at the same strength as Gotenks. He isn't getting stronger… Gotenks is getting weaker! Gotenks can't hold up Super Saiyan 3 much longer. Trunks knows that himself," _I thought.

The fight was going on. "ULTRA FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks yelled. He let out his huge energy ball and it hit Gotenks. Gotenks just… blew up. Trunks fainted and went back into his normal form.

"JANEMBA! JANEMBA!" said Janemba very pleased at the entertainment. Just makes me sick watching Janemba.

Piccolo walked up into the battle field. I quickly took Trunks back. Nail stepped forward. It was his battle. Nail started the battle. Piccolo dodged the Nail's punch.

"_The fight isn't going to last much longer. Piccolo is much stronger than Nail," _I thought.

Nail tried to punch but every time he did, Piccolo dodged. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo yelled shooting an attack. Nail dodged but he still got hurt a little. Nail's right rib started bleeding. Nail charged up to a Super Namek and gave a punch to Piccolo's face. Piccolo grabbed Nail's neck and threw him down. There powers were practically equal now with Nail's Super Namek powers. Nail and Piccolo were fighting for a while. "HELLZONE GRENDADE!" Nail and Piccolo said doing the same moves. Nail and Piccolo got hurt by the Hellzone Grenade attack. Nail kicked Piccolo and then punched Piccolo a lot. Then he stepped back and used the Masenko technique. Piccolo got hit. He lost a lot of power. Then Piccolo took off his heavy armor and started beating Nail up with his increased speed. Then Piccolo moved to a bunch of spots too fast for Nail to spot. Then Nail closed his eyes.

"_Of course! He did the same thing when he was fighting Android 7!" _I thought.

Piccolo went in, but Nail dodged and hit him on the head. No matter where Piccolo would go, Nail used his ears to hit him. Piccolo charged up to a Super Namek. Piccolo started winning the fight.

"Ugh," Nail said .

Trunks and Paan woke up witnessing what was happening. Piccolo punched Nail and kicked him. He was torturing Nail. Nail fell down.

"You are a shame to the Namekian race," Piccolo said. Nail got up and smiled.

"With this technique, there is a 99.99% chance that my body will wither into dust when I stop this technique. It's a chance I will have to take," Nail said.

"What technique?" I asked whispering.

Nail took out small orange balls with red stars on them. Those were the Earth Dragonballs! These ones had blue stars. He put each of the small balls all around his belt then closed his eyes. Nail put his palms against each other with only the index and middle finger up. He started saying something in the Namekian language. Nail's eyes and mouths started glowing. Then he started screaming. The Dragonballs rose up from Nail's belt to his chest and somehow, the kid was absorbing the Dragonballs. I was surprised from this technique. Nail became a little taller, buffer, and his eyes turned blank. I don't know how, but somehow you can feel a dragon within Nail. He rushed towards Piccolo really fast.

"The kid's stronger than me at my full power right now," I told my friends. They all looked at me with their mouths open. They had a right to keep their mouths open. That showed how strong I was.

Nail had incredible power. Nail back flipped and kicked Piccolo at the same time. Nail punched through every single part of Piccolo's body. Piccolo was literally filled with holes. Then Nail stepped back. He was charging up the special beam cannon but with two hands. Then he yelled "SPECIAL BEAM DOUBLE COMET!" Nail flew spinning towards Piccolo while doing the attack. His whole body was like a comet. Piccolo blew up into thin air. Nail suddenly lost control and became even buffer and his face started to look like a dragon. He also grew a tail and a pair wings. He raced towards me and then I threw my hands out and blasted him to pieces. The pieces that were blasted were only Nail's outer skin.

"He is so weak in that uncontrollable form," I said.

Nail went back to normal but he was unconscious. He survived. Paan took him off the battle field.

"JANEMBA JANEMBA JANEMBA!" said Janemba getting happier every time we fought.

"Shut up you ugly baby," Paan said. Janemba paused for a second.

"I guess it's my turn," I said. Vegeta and Goku walked right up to me.

"You have no chance of winning," Vegeta said.

"Well that's what you think. Maybe I can't win but it doesn't mean I can't try," I smiled. _"I probably have no chance… wait if Nail could survive his transformation that means I could have a chance of beating them as well!" _I thought. Vegeta and Goku came at me with everything they had. I blocked every single attack they threw at me. They both turned Super Saiyan. I turned into a Super Saiyan as well. They kept on attacking me but I couldn't defend myself completely. I couldn't keep up with them so I accidentally left openings on my body. Goku punched me, then Vegeta kicked me in the face. I flew back into the ground. Then Goku rushed at me and kicked me like a pebble. I started rolling like a pebble that was thrown into the water. I got up and then I flew up into the air. "KA… ME… HA… ME…!" I started saying. Goku flew into the air as well and started copying me. "HAAA!" we both said at the same time. His Kamehameha wave was overpowering mine.

"_Dammit!" _I said in my head. Then I smiled and overpowered his really fast. _"I am stronger than them alone. If they work together then I am in trouble,"_ I smiled thinking. Goku got hit and smashed into the ground. At that moment, I rushed towards Vegeta and kicked him into the air. "FINAL FLASH!" I yelled. Vegeta also got hit by my attack and flew high into the air. I threw a bunch of blasts at him. Goku got up.

"Dang it Goku!" I said. I paused. "Goku huh? I started calling my son Goku," I said whispering to myself. _"What am I going to do?! He is coming here faster than anything I have ever seen," _I thought. I paused then I got an idea. I flew up to Vegeta and I grabbed him. Vegeta was too hurt to move. I instant transmissioned to the Paradox Kai. Then I threw Vegeta at Goku at high speed. I teleported back to Goku and smacked his head so he didn't have the time to catch Vegeta. Then Vegeta hit Goku and they both fell down. Goku and Vegeta got up. They both turned into Super Saiyan 2. Then I tried to split them apart again but they were too strong for me to do it. I started laughing.

"This is fun…" I said laughing. I rushed in the sky and I started spinning. While I was spinning I was throwing a lot of blasts. Vegeta and Goku survived the attack but they got hurt. The two came rushing towards me.

"Hey Vegeta! Look down, it's your pride!" I told Vegeta.

Vegeta immediately looked down. Then I came at him and punched him in the face. Then I started flying away from my friends. Goku was after me. I just wanted to go far enough so I can go all out without hurting the rest of the fighters. I was fighting toe to toe with Goku. Vegeta was unconscious back where the rest of my crew was. I jerked into a stop. Then I back flipped on top of Goku's head and smacked him flying down. Goku smashed into the ground. Goku started to charge up to a Super Saiyan 3.

"Finally… I was waiting for this," I said. Goku threw a blast at me. I stopped it but it hurt me. "I just have to use tactics to beat these guys," I said to myself.

We descended to the ground and then we ran to each other. I gave it my all trying to beat Super Saiyan 3.

"Alright… time to go legendary," I said. Right then Goku came at me and punched me all over my body. I coughed out blood. I tried going to a Legendary Super Saiyan but my power was too depleted. Goku started beating the crap out of me. I was helpless. I went back to my normal form. I took a breather. "Okay. I have seen this technique in my memories of Goku but I don't know if this will work. It will take a big toll on my body," I said to myself. A red aura appeared around me. "KAIO KEN TIMES 9000!" I said. I was on equal level with the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. I came at my son punching him in the face. As much as cool as the Super Saiyan 3 is, I have to finish Goku off now. I punched his face and he punched mine. Then I threw a blast at him. I coughed out blood.

"_The Kaio Ken is already taking a toll on my body," _I thought. Then Goku came and punched me on the back of my head. And he elbowed me on the face. "KAIO KEN TIMES 10,000!" I yelled releasing even more power from my body. I overpowered Goku. Goku was no match for me now.

"_I have to finish this or my body will quit on me before I have a chance to!" _I thought.

I punched him and kicked him. When I left an opening, Goku grabbed me and teleported us to the original place we fought. I saw Vegeta getting up. Then Goku and Vegeta turned into normal Super Saiyans.

"_What are they doing… NO WAY! I have to stop them now before it's too late!" _I yelled in my head.

I stopped the Kaio Ken before my body could take even more damage. I dashed to the duo Saiyans. It was too late. They did fusion.

"I AM NEITHER GOKU NOR VEGETA… I am Super Gogeta!" The fusion of Goku and Vegeta said.

"Damn," I said.

Gogeta ran towards me and punched me in the stomach. I couldn't stop him… he was too powerful. I couldn't move because he kept on punching. Then I had an idea. Gogeta grabbed me but then I got out of his grip.

"Paradox Kai! Is there any way to split me apart again? If there is just do it now!" I said. Gogeta came in for a punch until I split into two again. We tried to do fusion dance but Gogeta kept on interrupting. Paan came in the middle of the fight. "Paan…" Bardock said.

"DO IT NOW BEFORE I DIE!" Paan yelled. "I hope we don't mess up like Vegeta and Goku did in the future," King Vegeta said. _"Please don't end up like Veku" _King Vegeta thought positively. They both did the fusion. A new man appeared.

"Guess who? Oh it's me Super Bito. Neither Bardock nor Vegeta," I said closing my arms and floating upside down. It was still me… but in a different form. Paan made a face that said… did the fusion work correctly. I, Super Bito, tipped the battle. I feel so powerful. I stuck out my tongue and Gogeta flew towards me. I was winning the battle until Super Gogeta transformed.

"Uh oh. Super Gogeta turned Super Duper Gogeta," I said witnessing the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. We both had the same power. It was an equal battle. Gogeta got tired of no progress so he rushed towards the Kai, took his earrings, and split apart again after the 30 minute time limit. Vegeta and Goku put the Potara Earrings on. I saw Vegito smiling.

"Oh no. It's Super Duper Vegito," I said pretending to be scared.

"Wanna hear my punchline?" Vegito asked. Vegito rushed towards me and punched me in the face and created an energy line from my face to his hand.

"Instead of hearing it, how bout feeling it?" Vegito said making a joke.

We were both acting very cocky. Vegito sent an electricity-like blast to the line. The energy hit my face and boom… my face exploded. _"10 more minutes left," _I said in my head. I had a 30 minute time limit for my fusion.

"_I wonder what would happen if I used the Kaio Ken in my Super Saiyan form," _I thought getting an idea. "KAIO KEN TIMES 10,000!" I said. A transformation was taking place. My hair turned black, the gold aura around me stayed, and my eyes went blank. I wasn't cocky anymore.

"What the heck is that?!" Paan asked.

"It's a false Super Saiyan. It's a combination of a Super Saiyan and the Kaio Ken technique," The Kai explained.

Every time I hit Vegito, a part of my gold aura stayed on him and burned him. I finished Vegito off with a Kamehameha wave and he disappeared into smoke. I fainted then went back to two people.

"THE BATTLE ISN'T OVER YET YOU TWO! We still have to face Janemba!" The Kai shouted but Bardock and Vegeta were still unconscious from the battle.

"JANEMBA JANEMBA! HAHAHA!" Janemba said laughing.

Bardock and Vegeta woke up. "Kai… give me another pair of those Potara Earrings," Bardock commanded. The Kai did as he said.

"How many earrings do you have?" asked Tapion

"Why do you want one? I have some in my car back at my building," Paradox Kai said smiling.

"Can- can I… have one?" the young Namekian, Nail asked. Tapion and Trunks made a face at Nail that said shut up.

Bardock and Vegeta fused again to become Kale.

"Alright Janemba, let's finish this!" I said. I came at him throwing a bunch of blasts. Not a scratch.

"JANEM-BA!" Janemba said.

He punched his arm through a hole he mad and the arm suddenly appeared on my left. It hit me directly. I was frustrated that every attack I throw at him comes back to me.

"You big, fat, smelly, disgusting, baby idiot!" I yelled really loudly. Janemba got hurt.

"What… just happened? Oh I got it!" I figured out. "Yo jelly belly, cant you take a hint that you are dumb!" I yelled. Janemba got hurt but not as bad as last time. _"The harsher words I throw out, the more he gets hurt," _I thought. "You are a-" I said until Janemba grabbed my whole body and started squishing it. I got out of his grip. I attempted to throw a blast and nothing happened. I just got an idea.

"YOU FIGHT LIKE A BABY YOU KNOW WHY? CUZ YOU ARE ONE!" I yelled really loudly. He started yelling his name over and over again but this time in pain. Right then I threw a Kamehameha wave. Janemba got hurt really badly. There was a whole lot of smoke covering our area. When the smoke cleared out, I saw a figure.

"Janemba… transformed," I said sensing his energy. I knew I had to use the False Super Saiyan technique even though I knew it was risky.

"_This transformation has a time limit just like that Kaio Ken so I will have to finish this quickly. I'm not 100 percent sure if this will work though. If this doesn't do the trick, I have to go Legendary Super Saiyan," _I planned in my head. I used the false Super Saiyan technique. Just like before my hair spiked up but it was still black, I had a gold aura around me, and my eyes went blank.

"Man I don't know how he controls that thing," Paan said. "He doesn't… all of his hidden anger is released and his instincts do the rest," The Kai explained.

Every second that passes, my body starts losing its control. I went up to Janemba and hit him. Janemba turned into a bunch of small cubes and appeared behind me. He hit me in the neck. I turned around. Janemba formed a sword. I did the same thing except it was an energy sword. Our swords both clashed. It looked like it was equal in sharpness. I cut his body. It regenerated. He cut my body but just a little. I cried in pain. Then I let my energy sword disappear and I punched him in the face. He didn't budge from the spot he was standing. He literally didn't move a muscle. Janemba didn't even flinch. He grabbed my wrist and started crushing it. It hurt a lot but I had to fight it and use my other hand to let his hand fall out of my wrist. And that's what I did. My time ran out. My energy had barely enough energy to turn into a Legendary Super Saiyan. When I am a Legendary Super Saiyan, I have a limitless supply of energy. That meant that I didn't have to worry about my energy running out. I quickly turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan. I walked slowly towards Janemba. Each step I took, the floor would crack. The fight began. I grabbed Janemba's neck then I started choking him. He was yelling in pain. Then he smiled. He wasn't yelling in pain but he was pretending to. He broke out of my grip and threw a blast at me. We were fighting equally for a couple of hours. I didn't run out of energy and Janemba didn't either. I jumped in the sky and threw blasts at him. It didn't affect him! That meant he was toying with me the whole time! He flew up directly up at me and punched me in the stomach. He used his tail to choke me. I couldn't let go. He was too powerful. He threw me on to the ground. Janemba started laughing. I got up. Janemba stopped laughing.

"After seeing the su-Super Saiyan 3 tra-nsformation by Gotenks skiping Super Saiyan 2 I thought maybe I could do it. Except that was a thought. After seeing my son transform into a Super Saiyan 3, I realized how to transform," I said. I started screaming and charging up my energy. My hair started growing longer and longer and eventually, I turned into a Super Saiyan 3.

"Behold the transformation of the Legendary Super Saiyan 3…" I said smiling. _"I totally looked cool when everyone saw that." _I thought that. Everyone was amazed. "I know this power isn't strong enough to beat you, Janemba. That's why I got a trick up in my sleeve," I said.

"_Paradox Kai! Can you hear me?!" _I asked telepathically to Paradox Kai.

"_Loud and Clear, Kale," _The Kai replied.

"_When Janemba grabs me, I need you to teleport me to New Vegeta now!" _I asked the Kai in a hurry.

I couldn't teleport myself to New Vegeta since there was no life on it, but Paradox Kai can teleport anywhere. He nodded his head. I dashed towards Janemba but he just threw me back like a tennis ball. He then grabbed me while I was being thrown back. I smiled. That's when I was teleported to New Vegeta. Of course the Kai had to be there since he had to make contact with both of us to teleport. The Kai left since he knew if he stayed I would only get in the way. The others were left behind. When I first came here my Saiyan blood power increased 10 fold or whatever. That's when the Kai came and killed me. Now that I don't have a body, I can fight without any limits to the Saiyan body. I felt the power surge of Planet Vegeta flowing through my body. Janemba came at me and I dodged and hit his stomach. Then I back flipped and did a final flash. Janemba got hit. That still wasn't enough to beat him. Janemba came at me and then created four clones of himself and started fighting me five versus one. They all surrounded me and started punching me all over my body and then they took a step back and threw a lot of energy blasts. I was hurt pretty badly but I knew one thing... when Janemba split into all those clones, he split his power as well. I created a shockwave around me and pushed the Janembas back. I came for the nearest clone and grabbed his leg. Then I started to swing him like a chained mace. I swung the clone into another one and they both disappeared. I could tell which one was the real one. The real one's energy rose up every time I destroyed a clone. I blasted one of the clones head and lunged through his body and that one also disappeared. I was about to blast another one of the clones but the real Janemba grab me from behind and got me into a headlock. The only clone left raced at me and punched my stomach. I elbowed the real Janemba so he would let go of me. I did a flying uppercut on Janemba's clone. Now Janemba had his full strength back. He raced at me. I flew up and threw a blast. I used a Kamehameha. Janemba redirected the attack to his left. Janemba copied the Kamehameha.

"_What?! I never knew that he could copy attacks!" _I thought surprised.

I got hit by the attack Janemba made. I tried using my full strength with my signature move, the Spirit Pride Final Kamehameha. I was hoping he would get hit by the attack but he didn't. Instead of dodging or redirecting the attack, a mirror of me came out using the same attack but stronger. I took some heavy damage. There is no way I would let this creep win. I opened my mouth and a beam came out of my mouth. Janemba dodged the attack. "You're an idiot," I said remembering his weakness. Janemba paused for a second. It looked like he got hurt. I used that second to my advantage and punched him right in the face with everything I had. He got thrown back. He got back up.

"Wow… a weakling WOULD get hurt by verbal insults." I insulted. He got hurt again. I punched him once again. He was flying full speed at me. After my all taking the damage from my own attack, using full power Spirit Pride Final Kamehameha, and an all out punch at Janemba , I didn't have enough energy to move. I needed a while to regenerate. Instead of moving and attacking, I called out names to Janemba while he was flying towards me. All that happened was him jerking a little while flying. Right at the point when he was right in front of my face, I had enough energy back. I punched him when he was doing the same to me. We both took a hit. We both took a second to get a breather. Then I came at Janemba going to punch him. He grabbed my fist. Then I tried the other one but he grabbed my other fist too. I was going to create an energy blast that would probably hit both of us but I felt Janemba sucking out the energy from my body. Of course I had a limitless amount of energy but he was using that as an advantage. He keeps on absorbing the limitless amount of energy I have. I can't run out which means Janemba can do this all day long. I couldn't get out of his grip. Then he took a step back. He started to transform.

"What the heck is happening?…" I whispered.

Janemba transformed. His skin became thicker. He became taller. Janemba's skin turned maroon. His armor like clothing became dark gray.

"Behold Saiyan! I am Super Henshin Janemba!" Janemba started saying while laughing.

"Awee, he said his first words. They grow up sooo fast," I said insulting him.

"My weakness is gone. Insulting me is of no use," Janemba explained.

He came at me and beat me to a pulp. _"Transformations… is this the only way to get stronger?" _I thought while he grabbed my Saiyan armor and pulled me up.

"You know that technique you used. What is it called? Instant Transmission? Well guess what… I don't need that to teleport," Janemba said.

He created a portal and grabbed me. Then he walked through the portal to the place where we first started fighting. Everyone was staring at us. Janemba threw me onto the ground. The power surge, from New Vegeta, was completely gone. I got up, but very weakly, and threw a blast. I was so injured that my blast was weak. Janemba created a portal right in front of him. Then a portal manifested behind me. My own blast came out of that portal and hit me on my back.

"Hahahaha. I am very amused at watching you suffer. You're killing me," Janemba joked.

"Hehe… was that… supposed to be a joke?" I said. I turned back to my base form.

I was at the very edge of fainting. Janemba didn't look at me but he pointed his finger at Paan. He used a beam, very much like Frieza's death beam, to hit Paan right next to his heart. It wasn't a vital point but if he didn't get cured soon, he would die. I was getting angry. Janemba quickly blasted more death beams at Paan all around his body, but he wasn't hitting Paan's vital points.

"_He wants me to see one of my friends suffer before I die," _I thought.

I was getting angrier and angrier with every hit. My eyes turned blank. I started to transform. I went from my normal form to a Super Saiyan to a Legendary Super Saiyan then to a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 to a false Super Saiyan. I started transforming to something new.

"_I did not foresee this in my future reading abilities! Could he be turning into a Super Saiyan god?... or maybe a Legendary Super Saiyan god?!" _Paradox Kai thought confused.

My hair was turning to navy blue. It looked like black and blue at the same time. My elite model armor was replaced with an ancient armor that Saiyans and Frieza's ancestors' squad used to wear. It had the crest of the Saiyan race on the left side of my chest. Every time I got angry, veins had popped up on my face. My pants were replaced with a yellowish-orange gi. I smiled after my transformation was finished.

"_This isn't the Super Saiyan god transformation. I'm still not sure if this is the Legendary Super Saiyan god," _The Kai thought.

"And what are you?..," Janemba asked like nothing happened.

"I am the Saiyan who is here to beat you. I am powered by rage and I strike with fury. I will use everyone's spirit and my pride to kill you. I will make you feel the wrath of Shukumei Super Saiyajin. I AM THE DESTINED SUPER SAIYAN, BITO KALE! I said.

"Hahaha! This pathetic form isn't near as powerful as my transformation! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME, SUPER HENSHIN JANEMBA!" Janemba laughed.

Janemba rushed towards me. I punched him in the face, and kicked his leg. Janemba flew high into the air and then rushed down getting ready to punch me with both of his hands. He was using gravity to his advantage. Right when he was about to punch me, I grabbed both his palms. I was being pushed down onto the ground. The earth around me broke when Janemba pushed down harder. I tried pushing back up we were both stuck in the same position. I tried my hardest to push back. Janemba was getting pushed back slowly and slowly. Then one of my hands slipped out of his grip. I twisted Janemba's arm that was still in his grip and once I twisted it, I punched Janemba with the fist that was free of his grip.

"Now feel the power of the destiny Super Saiyan," I said. I was in the motion of punching Janemba in the face. Janemba teleported behind me and hit me with his tail like a whip.

"You think that you have overpowered me?" Janemba said. Janemba hit me with everything he had. "Not even close…" Janemba said.

I was lying on the floor. I threw him off balance by kicking his knee like break dancing. Janemba fell and I threw a few blasts at him. Janemba stood up angrily. Janemba teleported far away from me. He used his stretching arm power to grab my neck and choke me with his right hand. On his left, he made a portal and threw a blast in it and another portal showed up right next to me. The blast hit me. Janemba let go of me. Janemba started rushing towards me. An "M" sign appeared on his forehead for just a second. He punched me right in the gut and spin kicked me. He grabbed my body with his tail with my arms closed inside it. He kept on slapping me left to right with his hand. When he stopped Janemba threw me down on the floor.

"_I could still teleport to New Vegeta and increase my power," _I thought.

One of my hands got out of his grip and I used that hand to choke him. I was about to use instant transmission until Janemba clapped his hand with my face in between them. Instant Transmission won't work anyways since there is no life on that planet. Plus, even if the Kai tried to grab him, Janemba could quickly kill him. Just like he did before, Janemba smashed me in the ground with his tail except this time he did it repeatedly. When he stopped he threw me like a pebble, rolling on the floor.

"I know what you are going to do and I'm not going to let that happen," Janemba said. "Hold on a second. This battle isn't going to last long. I want to have the most fun I will ever have so I will fuse this crappy planet with New Vegeta. Deal?" Janemba decided. Janemba raised his right hand in the air and paused for 1 second. Then he closed his fist and this planet was now fused with New Vegeta.

"AFTER I AM DONE BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, I WILL DESTROY THIS WORTHLESS PLANET INCLUDING YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WITH IT!" Janemba yelled.

My body had a power surge once again due to the planet's affect. "ARE YOU CRAZY? You'll die as well if you destroy the planet!" I yelled to him.

"You think I don't know that? I have the power to regenerate and teleport. Once I do that, I will find the best fighters in the universe and destroy their planets just like I will do to yours! When I am done with the universe, I will travel to the heavens and kill everyone over there! Then I will create new species of men and fight them until I am pleased," Janemba stated his evil plan, laughing.

I came at him and punched him right in the face and kicked his leg. I threw a bunch of punches at him. Janemba dodged a few at first then he started getting hit by my punches. Janemba punched me in the face and teleported behind me to punch my back. Once he did that, he kicked my butt and he sent me flying upwards. I flew right underneath Janemba and used the Kamehameha. Janemba got hit and started getting pushed up into outer space. Before Janemba even reached outer space, he slipped out of the Kamehameha wave. Janemba flew down to the ground.

"I am getting angrier and angrier every second," Janemba said angrily.

"You aren't the only one," I told him.

I flew up into the air. "KAAA..," I said the first part of the full power Kamehameha wave. I know that Janemba will turn into dust if he doesn't dodge this. I also know Janemba is going to open a portal right in front of him and open another portal near me so I could get hit with my own attack. "MEE…" I said the second part. "HAME…" I said about to finish the line. Janemba opened 2 portals right in front of him and right behind me. I spun around and fired the Kamehameha wave at the portal next to me. The Kamehameha appeared in front of him at point blank range and hit him. The area was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared out, all I could see was goop. The goop grew larger until Janemba appeared once again.

"Everyone come over here! This is going to be for Paan!" I commanded my allies.

They came to me and they knew what I was thinking. We were all going to combine our most powerful attacks to create an ultimate blast that will finish Janemba once and for all. We needed a distraction so Paradox Kai was going to be a distraction until we finished charging up our most powerful signature attacks. And so the Kai rushed towards Janemba and tried to punch him but all Janemba was doing was torturing him. I can't let him die so I had to do this quickly. Paan was still lying on the floor injured. I looked at him and I started charging up.

"SPIRIT PRIDE…" I said.

"SPECIAL BEAM…" Nail said.

"ULTRA FINISH…" Trunks said.

"BRAVE POWER…" Tapion said.

We all launched our attack finishing saying our moves. The Kai transported to a safe place. Our blast turned into a huge white blast. Janemba, just realizing it was too late to move, got hit directly by the attack. A huge wind was blowing from the effect of the blast. We had to use our arms to cover our eyes. I was about to power down to my normal mode, thinking it was all over, until Janemba just phased right in front of me, grabbing my neck. He quickly smashed me into the ground out of anger. He started pounding me.

"Just how powerful are you?" I asked scared of his awesome power. Janemba didn't answer. Janemba was about to stomp me in the face until I rolled over to avoid his attack. I got back up. I catapulted right towards him and gave him a kick.

"_That blast sure took a lot out of me but it also took a lot out of Janemba as well," _I thought.

Janemba raised both of his hands in the air. There was a big blackish red ball he made. It sort of looked liked the spirit bomb but instead, it was made out of pure evil.

"NOVA IMPULSE!" Janemba yelled as he launched the attack towards me.

I put both of my hands in front of me grabbing the ball trying to push it back. I was slowly pushing it back by walking towards Janemba. Janemba threw a lot of blasts in his Nova Cannon. The impact made it made it stronger and stronger. Then he made the ball explode just by squinting his eyes. I was lying on the floor, tired from the fight. Janemba walked towards me. He kept kicking me and kicking me. I was getting up but when I did he kicked me in my stomach. I fell back down again.

"_I have to do this even if my allies get caught in this," _I thought. "SOLAR FLARE!" I yelled. Janemba and my friends were blinded from my technique. I jumped back up.

"_I also have to do this even if I am going to die doing this," _I thought.

"Everyone close your eyes!" I yelled to my allies. "SOLAR FLARE!" I yelled once more. "SOLAR FLARE!" I said using the technique. I used the solar flare 10 times to blind Janemba. _"This will keep him blinded about 7 to 10 minutes," _I thought_. _Janemba quickly threw a bunch of blasts around me even though he was blinded.

"Paradox Kai!…" I said. He created a barrier around us. The technique I am going to use was taught to me by Paradox Kai, but it was extremely dangerous. I went back to my normal form. Janemba knew that I had gone back to my original form just by listening to the swooshing sound.

"Why would you turn into your normal form? There is no way you can defeat me now," Janemba said laughing.

"Transformation isn't always what makes you strong…" I told him. I put my hands together like I was wielding a sword. I closed my eyes.

"I put my history into this blade. Everything I learned from my allies to my experience…" I said. "Everyone help me. Give me your power," I told my allies. They started giving me energy, including Paan. "I learned to protect everyone I care about… to help others when needed… and never giving up without a fight. I learned from history my Spirit, Pride, Hope, Power to never give up, Bravery, and Will!" I said. My green blade grew longer and longer the more I talked about my history. "GO REKISHI BLADE!" I yelled.

Just when I dashed across Janemba, his eye sight recovered. He was screaming in pain. There was no wound on him. Janemba was just in pain.

"My Rekishi Blade is stronger than your pure evil," I told him. My blade disappeared.

"What did you do to me?!" Janemba asked.

"I infected you with pure goodness. Your will seize to exist in the next few minutes," I explained.

"Kale!" Trunks yelled. I looked at Trunks.

"Paan is dying! What do we do?!" Trunks said thoughtless.

Paradox Kai sighed. "I have an idea. I had a glimpse of a memory about Janemba and Paan, when I was training you guys. Nail… can you fuse Janemba's power within Paan," The Kai asked.

"I don't know, but I can try," Nail replied.

Nail put his hands together to concentrate absorbing the dragon ball power within him. The Dragonballs from his belt rose and he absorbed them. This time, Nail was more in control of the dragon inside him. Janemba's body rose from the ground. His body floated right in front of Paan's. Nail turned him into an energy ball. Janemba screamed while his body was being turning into a ball. Nail fused Paan's power together with Janemba's. Now Paan was like a seal for Janemba. Paan stood up feeling better than ever.

"Kale, your body is disintegrating!" Paan quickly told me.

"I know. It's the affect of the Rekishi Blade. All of my history was in that blade and now I can't be here anymore. Since I am dead, I can't just die again. I will seize to exist," I said.

"But!... isn't there a way to save you?!" Tapion asked.

"You knew this was going to happen, Paradox Kai! Why?!" Trunks told the Kai out of anger, grabbing his collar. The Kai sighed.

I looked at everyone smiling. "All of you here have changed my life. When Planet Vegeta was destroyed, I didn't care about anyone… but you guys changed that. I have seen many memories about the future. Paan, you hold the power of Janemba inside you. I trust you to protect the Universe. Trunks, you will meet an old friend. A kind hearted android that will help you with many fights. Nail, you will meet another Namekian that looks like you and you will help him in his travel together forever. Tapion, your brother can be saved and you will have a happy life. And you Paradox Kai… thank you for the Potara Earrings and making me the strong and powerful man I am today. I was happy to make new friends. Thank you, all of you. Goodbye…" I said while the last part of my face disintegrated. The only thing that was left behind was my Potara Earrings. And that… was my history. 


End file.
